My Dates With Leo Valdez
by Lulu Caty
Summary: Join Reyna through her eyes as she goes on a date and another with Leo Valdez! -Inspired by Letters and the people who gave me ideas for their date on FanFiction and Wattpad.
1. Author Note

**Hey guys! I got the idea from my story Letters of Leyna when I asked people to give me ideas for their date, but I ended up not choosing. I got so many ideas on Wattpad and FanFiction that I decided to do a book about them! :) So yeah!**

**Anyway first date coming up is by readingfreak30 (she's on Wattpad)! I loved her idea. :) **

**This is gonna be in Reyna's P.O.V. Why? So we can channel her thoughts of Leo because I'm pretty sure in every date I'm gonna do an unexpected twist to make it more humorous! Anyway, if you have ideas for a date, just tell me! **

**That's it for now! Bye :)**


	2. Date 1

"You want to see a horror movie?" I repeated Leo's words as we waited in line for the movie tickets.

"Yep! Don't worry, if you get scared I can do this." Leo wrapped his arm around me getting goosebumps at Leo's touch, in a good way.

Pushing off his arm, I replied. "I'm Praetor of New Rome. I don't get scared easily."

"Whatever you say Queen." Leo winked at me as I did my best not to turn red. How can he turn me on so easily?

After buying our tickets, we got our popcorn and sodas and entered the movie and sat in our seats. The movie was full of Zombies killing the human race and it was up to some blond dude (which reminds me of Jason. Hmmm.) to save mankind before humans become extinct.

"Scared?" Leo teased squeezing my hand at the beginning of the movie.

"Dream on Valdez."

In the middle of the movie, Leo began tapping his fingers against his knee. When the killing parts came, he'd jump back into his seat covering his eyes which made me smirk. Who's scared now? Finally, one of the zombies killed the dude's girlfriend Leo got emotional and buried his face into my shoulder. Sighing, I patted Leo's head.

"Don't worry Valdez. They'll see each other in Tartarus."

For the rest to movie, Leo refused to get off my shoulder. He didn't even continue watching the movie, just taking small peeks at the screen before resuming to hide in my shoulder. The movie got so boring that I found myself running my hands through Leo's tangled hair at the end of the movie.

"Did the movie end?"

"No Valdez, they just stopped talking and making noises in the movie."

"Will you ever stop calling me Valdez?"

"Hmmm. Probably not."

I had a feeling Leo was pouting.

"Rey-Rey?"

"First don't call me Rey-Rey or I'll pulverize you into ashes. Second, what?"

"I know you're playing with my hair."

"Am not."

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and got off my shoulder having a perfect view that I was 100% playing with his hair. He smirked in victory as I avoided his eyes.

"Gotcha yeah."

Slowly pulling my chin up, he said, "I have a surprise."

Would he? Will he? Will I let him?!

He leaned in, every moment the space between our lips lessening, as I got goosebumps (in a good way also). I decided, maybe just maybe, I'd let him and enjoy it. Or should I push him off and scream at him? When I made up my decision, he moved his lips in the last minute and kissed my cheek, sending my cheeks in a warm and red frenzy. Again, he moved his lips towards my ear and whispered into it.

"Did you like it?"

I didn't know what happened next. One minute I was with Leo, whispering into my ear, in the cinema, the next I was walking angrily down the street muttering some ride adjectives about Leo. I didn't know why I was mad. I didn't know if it was because he dared to even touch me or if it was because I didn't get a proper kiss. In either way, Leo ran after me thinking I was mad that he kissed me.

"Reyna! Wait! I'm sorry!"

I stopped, but didn't turn around. Since I had no idea of which reason I was mad at him, it would be fair to give him a chance to speak. Finally, Leo reached me panting.

"O-o-ne mi-n-nu-te-e," he said. I forced myself not to turn around and see if he's fine. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and span me around then pinned them again on my shoulder. I found myself staring into Leo's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I totally forgot this is a 'get-to-know-each-other-without-romantic-things-ha ppening' type of date. But I'm not a bad guy. Honest. So...PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Leo was now on his knees begging. Giggling, I kneeled down and lifted his chin.

"Here's my answer."

I leaned in and when I was one inch from his lips, I kissed his cheek causing a similar and familiar warm and red frenzy to Leo's cheeks. I changed the direction of my lips, from his cheek to his ear.

"Did you like it?" I whispered before helping him up off the ground.

"Well played, well played Mrs. Praetor."

**A/N: Thanks ReadingFreak30 (Wattpad user) for the IDEA :) just tell me what kind of one-shot you want and about who and I'll make it soon :)**


	3. Date 2

**A/N: This chapter is for Summerspirit18 for giving me the idea. Thanks girl :D you rock!**

-•-•-•

"Valdez, I do not like this date."

"You haven't even seen it yet."

"Because I'm blindfolded by none other than you!"

Leo chuckled. "You say it like its something I do naturally."

"Why do I have a feeling that you actually do blindfold people naturally?"

"Chill Rey-Rey."

"Don't call me that!"

"Grumpy Romans" I heard him mutter.

I tried to kick his leg, or anything else of his body, but I ended up throwing my leg into the air. Losing balance, I fell. When I thought I'd have to worry about a huge bump in my head for the rest of the week, two arms wrapped around my waist holding me.

"Who's holding me?" I panicked. Feeling one hand leave my waist, I wondered what was going on. Suddenly my view was turned from black to fuzzy (for how long I've had the blindfold on) to clear seeing Leo hovering above me, smirking like always.

"A handsome Mexican guy you love." He winked. I forced myself not to blush.

"You're so blushing."

"Am not. Pull me up."

"Nah you look beautiful with you hair falling down."

Don't blush, Reyna. Don't blush. Don't blush. DO NOT BLUSH REYNA.

"You're face is turning really red Rey-Rey. Am I that hot for you?"

Next thing I knew, my butt found my the floor as Leo clutched his cheek, biting his lip in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" I jumped up and pressed my hands on Leo's hands, trying to get him to let me see his cheek.

"It's okay." Giving me a goofy grin, he pushed away my hands with his right.

"No it isn't. Leo let me see." I ordered.

He refused.

"I swear Valdez if you don't show me your cheek, I will slap the other one," I threatened. He listened this time and showed me a red hand mark on his cheek, made by none other than me.

"I am SO sorry!"

"Rey-Rey it's okay. Honest. Are you actually worried about me? Hmmm, a kiss would sure make it up to me." Leo wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently on his cheek. I saw him flinch, but he was grinning.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Too bad repair boy. You weren't very specific."

Holding my hand, he pulled me to behind and a gasp escaped my lips. On the grass was a picnic planet filled with lots of candy. Wait! Is that? Is it really...? IT IS!

"JELLY BEANS!" I screamed and ran to the colorful beans.

"Your welcome!" Leo pretended to be offended. I rolled my eyes and started eating as Leo sat beside me. After five minutes, I finished the first jar of jelly beans to find Leo staring at me still not opened his KitKat.

"Why aren't you eating?" I said feeling awkward.

"Huh?" He said snapping out of his daze. I giggled. Leo smirked. "Is the mighty praetor of New Rome giggling?"

"Am not!" I said coldly.

"Sure you weren't."

"Shut up and eat."

"How about 'Shut up and kiss me'?"

I ignored him and opened the second jar of jelly beans. Yum yum.

After we ate all the food Leo brought, we lied on the grass staring at the stars our stomachs about to explode.

"Tonight is really beautiful," I mumbled.

"You're beautiful," I heard Leo mutter dreamily. I turned to him to see Leo staring at me.

"What's with the staring Valdez?"

"What staring?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look! I have surprise for you so close your eyes," Leo said changing the subject.

"Last time it didn't turn out well," I said remembering my almost-fall.

"Fine," he laughed, "it wasn't my fault thought."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Valdez."

He then pulled out a controller with a huge red button.

"What-"

"Trust me Reyna."

Before I could stop him for blowing up the planet, he pressed it. There was no explosions. Instead, I felt a sudden color of lights in the sky. I looked up to see fireworks. My jaw dropped. Then another firework exploded which said "Sorry for blowing up your camp."

Another one exploded. "I like you. A lot."

The next firework followed. "So will you be my girlfriend Reyna?"

The last one finally exploded. "Love, Leo Valdez."

I turned to him to see him blushing.

"Look Reyna. I know things between you and Jason didn't turn out well, but I'm different. I can be different. For you. I know this is our second date which you think as a 'hang-out-even-though-Valdez-thinks-its-a-date-so- ill-just-let-him-think-that-as-long-as-he-doesn't- tell-anyone' but I really like you and wanna be with you. Because I like you. A lot."

I ignored the tears of joy in my eyes and cupped his face and leaned it. Our lips touched sending fireworks in my stomach. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, I ended up in his lap.

We parted away, both of us grinning like idiots.

"So is that a yes?"

"Stupid Greeks."

"Good one, Mrs. Queen, very good."

We kissed again.


End file.
